everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Keira Grimm
Being a Rebel is hard. Being a Rebel who's twin sister is a Royal, that's harder. But being a Rebel and the daughter of someone who literally goes to extreme lengths to stop Rebels, that's hardest. And that's Keira. Keira is the daughter of the school's headmaster. She has a twin sister named Miley who is her roommate. Her sympathies lay with the rebels so things will change when she takes over Ever After High Personality Keira is the older twin and maybe stereotypically is also the braver one. Nothing scares her, and she is willing to bend the rules and even break them if necessary. Don't cross her, and you will be better off. She lacks a filter. What she thinks, she says, no matter who she says it too or when she says it. This has landed her in trouble many times and her twin has had to bail her out but has she learned her lesson? No. She drives Miley extremely crazy. Keira can sometimes be reserved. She draws into herself, thinking about her past, and her mistakes. The way to tell she's thinking about it, is say something stupid in front of her. If she doesn't say something back, or just says "That's nice", she's dwelling on what was. Keira doesn't like it when someone isn't forgiven for a mistake they've made. If they're truly repentant, then she will forgive them, and plead for others to do the same. But she also is good at telling if you really feel sorry for what you've done, and if you don't, she won't forgive you. (Don't offer excuses, she won't accept them). She is afraid of the dark. A simple, silly little fear like that, doesn't seem relevant, but she sleeps with a nightlight, even though it's ridiculous and she is utterly embarrassed because of it. She doesn't like the way the darkness makes her feel, alone and vulnerable, and even the smallest bit of light is a comfort. Appearance Keira wears her pink hair with black streaks in a side ponytail. She also has pale skin and blue eyes like her twin, and stands just a few inches taller than Miley.. She normally wears a pink halter dress with a black leather jacket, black leggings that extend just below her knee, and pink shoes. She started wearing the black accessories and splashes after she did something and got the black streaks, to make it look like she intentionally got them, to avoid questions. However, that doesn't work usually. Romance Keira has a strong belief that all men all useless and that goes double for boys. Her father always tells her she'll be a better headmistress with a headmaster by her side, but she'll always turn around and say: "Then where's your headmistress?" Friends Miley Grimm The pair is virtually inseperable and they love each other deeply. They tell each other things they wouldn't dream of telling anyone else, even their father. Pets Keira has a complete black eagle named Yin. Yin is similar to Miley's pet Yang, except that instead of size changing, Yin can travel through the shadows, from one shadow to another, with barely any movement involved. Interests '''Drums '''Like Miley, Keira is musically inclined, though she prefers to play the drums. They accompany one another a lot of times, and they seem to go together perfectly. Bongo drums, bass drums, she can play it and has a great sense of rhythm. Family Father: Milton Grimm The two of them do not under any circumstances get along, they are forever at odds, due to a past disagreement. Milton doesn't talk to her that much and she doesn't, only when Miley is around. Miley is a mediator. It's a little sad she doesn't even like her only parent. Milton won't tell the girls who their mother is or what happened to her, but they have been able to deduce she had pink hair like they do. Sister: Miley Grimm As close as close can be, they may be identical but they are polar opposites. The compliment and also complete each other. Miley tries to keep her out of trouble, yet that doesn't work that well. Miley will still do whatever Keira wishes and will help her no matter what. Uncle: Giles Grimm Giles and Keira are close. Giles is more of a father to her than Milton is, at least at the moment, and Giles is the one who comforts her when there is no light and her fear takes hold. Personal Theme Song "My past is not today." That title is pretty self-explanatory.Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels